


toasty

by 506b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, literally just mindless fluff, one mention of implied future boning but it is incredibly small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: he’ll oblige even if it means he’ll melt.





	toasty

**Author's Note:**

> what a lazy title lol

“yeol,” baekhyun calls out from his spot on their couch. chanyeol ducks his head out of their bedroom doorway. “lay with me. it’s cold.”

it’s not. it’s june, and chanyeol is sweating through his t-shirt just standing around. but he’s weak, and baekhyun wants cuddles, so he’ll oblige even if it means he’ll melt.

“nice and toasty,” baekhyun comments when chanyeol squeezes beside him. he pulls chanyeol over on top of him, so his head is on baekhyun’s chest for the older to play with his hair. chanyeol gives his chest a little peck before trying to watch whatever weird documentary baekhyun was watching earlier. 

“we are going to be so sweaty,” chanyeol mumbles after a few minutes. 

“we can take a shower together,” baekhyun replies. then he realizes what he just implied and adds, “hehe.”

chanyeol laughs too, a little breathily. “okay, yeah, but seriously. we should also buy a floor fan. this is ridiculous.”

“we can worry about that later,” baekhyun sighs. “for now, we can try to understand what this guy is saying about volcanoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what i meant for it to be but i posted anyway cos like.. what’s the harm idk
> 
> i’ve never finished anything chanbaek because, well, i never really finish anything lately for this account. but i have some wips so maybe eventually in sixty years they’ll see the light of day
> 
> ok that’s all why is my note longer than the fic ok bye


End file.
